narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagayo Setsuki
Nagayo Setsuki is a former Rogue ninja of Konohagakure and is currently a wandering shinobi. Background Nagayo Setsuki was born into the noble Setsuki Clan of the Leaf Village. When Nagayo was 5 his parents went out on an S-rank mission and a few days later were reported dead. Nagayo went into depression,as he always had on a mask too hide himself. In the academy, kids looked at Nagayo mysteriously like he was one big mystery. Nagayo always went to the graveyard after the day at the acad was over. The first person that approached Nagayo was Tenten. Tenten became Nagayo's best friend and always tried cheering him up. When he became a genin Nagayo was comforted by his Sensei and new teammates Takebusa, Shima Haori, and Chimino Ukataka. Personality Nagayo is a really caring,gentle,shy,and soft person. After his parents' tragic death however,Nagayo masked himself so nobody would know when tears are running down his face. Nagayo was still a bit shy even when he masked himself but he became very depressed. Appearance Nagayo has black hair and black eyes. In the acad and as a genin Nagayo wore a damaged red cloak with a mask,and a black outfit beneath with 2 cat like ears coming out of the cloak's hood. As a rogue nin and a member of the Akatsuki he wore an orange mask with the sharingan design with 2 eye holes so his Rinnegan was visible and an open neck Akatsuki cloak with the usual Akatsuki sandals. Abilities Nagayo is one of the few members of the Setsuki Clan who gained the Rinnegan. Nagayo is able to use the 6 Paths easily by the time of the war. He is a master of Water,Fire,Wind,and Earth Release. He is an intermediate with the Rinne Arts and adept in Earth,Yin,Yang,and Yin-Yang. Nagayo's rinnegan is said to possess a special move linking with his flow with Yin-Yang Release. The technique is known as Hiriyukenin,which is extremely deadly to the average shinobi. Relationships 'Naruto Uzumaki:'Nagayo didn't interact much with Naruto but Naruto always took him to the Ramen stand and hoped he would eat,but Nagayo always walked off back to the graveyard or some sad place. Naruto was like an acquaintance to Nagayo. 'Sasuke Uchiha:'Nagayo didn't feel anything toward Sasuke. Sasuke attempted to cheer him up once and ended up challenging Nagayo to a fight. Nagayo brutally beat Sasuke and left the sparring match with not even a scratch as Sasuke layed on the ground all bloody. Nagayo is like a second rival to Sasuke. 'Sakura Haruno:'Sakura remembers once when she was about 4 she saw Nagayo's face one time,but she can barely even picture it. Sakura always tried cheering up Nagayo along with Tenten,Ino and a few others who knew Nagayo as a caring and loving person who wouldn't hurt a fly. To Sakura,Nagayo was more then just a friend,he was a best friend,so she did all she could to help him out. 'Kiba Inuzuka:'Kiba didn't see much in Nagayo. Kiba only remembers Nagayo as the masked kid that beat everyone. Kiba still thinks Nagayo is ok though. 'Hinata Hyūga:'Nagayo always wore a mask and when he looked at you it felt like a dark glare beaming into your heart and desires. Nagayo sometimes creeped Hinata out but Hinata is a friend of Nagayo from when they were 4. 'Shino Aburame:'Shino tries talking to Nagayo because he feels like there is another person masking themselves like he does but a bit more. Nagayo became friends with Shino and they talked about bugs and desires. Shino was a best friend to Nagayo. 'Rock Lee:'Rock Lee challenged Nagayo to a spar in order to cheer up and get his blood flowing. Rock Lee lost that spar but not as bad as Sasuke. Rock Lee and Nagayo became friends from that spar. 'Tenten:'Tenten was Nagayo first friend and is his best friend. When Nagayo started masking himself Tenten tried all she could whenever she could to help him out. Tenten went after Nagayo when she heard he left the village. She found Nagayo a few days after she departed. Nagayo fought Tenten and didn't hurt her,instead he fought on the defense to insure no injuries on Tenten. When Nagayo returned to Konoha Tenten was relieved. Later on, Tenten and Nagayo get married and are Husband and Wife with a daughter. 'Neji Hyūga:'Nagayo didn't interact with Neji at all. 'Gaara:'Gaara felt like he could relate to Nagayo and tried opening up to him. Nagayo accepted his friendship and they are still friends. 'Kankuro:'Kankuro didn't interact with Nagayo as he crept him out. 'Temari:'Temari always has a bad feeling about Nagayo but she ignored the feeling and just kept her distance. 'Shikamaru Nara:'Shikamaru didn't really car about Nagayo since he didn't know him that well to almost at all. 'Ino Yamanaka:'Ino knew Nagayo before he became depressed. Ino had a crush on Nagayo as the animals were always kind to him and he was so gentle it made Hinata look rough. When Nagayo returned Ino asked him out immediately but she was turned down as he stated that he loved Tenten.Ino then vowed to get him and Tenten together. 'Choji Akimichi:'Choji was crept out by Nagayo but still tryed to approach him. He always bailed because of the creepy mask and the feel of his glare. 'Shima Haori:'Shima tried cheering Nagayo up all the time. Shima was secretly Nagayo's friend but he never showed Shima. Shima still thinks he is Nagayo's average friend. 'Chimino Ukataka:'Nagayo was always comforted by Chimino. Chimino considered Nagayo a fourth best friend and tried cheering him up constantly. When Nagayo left she started training day and night non-stop so she could gain the power to bring him back someday. 'Kakashi Hatake:'Kakashi was the first to realize Nagayo's eyes. Kakashi reported to the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kakashi was told to watch over him and make sure he didn't use those eyes negatively. Kakashi thinks Nagayo is a good kid but he is just sceptical about him and those eyes. 'Kurenai Yūhi:'When Kakashi was told to watch over Nagayo,the word went out to the other Jonin and shinobi. Kurenai kept close watch whenever she saw Nagayo. Kurenai often tried getting to know Nagayo but could not get him to open up. 'Might Guy:'When Guy was told about Nagayo's eyes and to watch him closely Guy followed spied on Nagayo in his free time. Guy always had the urge to spar him but held it back surprisingly. 'Takebusa:'Takebusa was sceptical about Nagayo as first but then moved on to directing him on a positive path. Takebusa was like a father figure to Nagayo but this made him a bit more depressed thinking about his deceased father. Part I 'Sasuke Retreval Mission:'Nagayo is seen arriving where Rock Lee was fighting Kimimaro and helping finish Kimimaro. Interlude Nagayo encountered a man from the Akatsuki organization. Nagayo went with the man when he said he knew about his mother and father's mission. Part II 'Fourth great Ninja War:'Nagayo was leading a small runoff group of reanimated ninja that went up against a small unit of Jonin led by Chimino Ukataka. Nagayo fought Chimino and lost. 'Tenten's Infinite Tsukiyomi:'Nagayo is shown as his caring gentle self as he usually walked around with a lot of people and would be constantly blushing. 'Chimino's Infinite Tsukiyomi:'Nagayo was the Leaf's ambassador and was his gentle caring and super lovable self. 'Takebusa's Infinite Tsukiyomi:'Nagayo looked to Takebusa for guidance on what he should do. 'Shima's Infinite Tsukiyomi:'Nagayo was ruling alongside Shima over the Leaf village. 'Nagayo's Infinite Tsukiyomi:'Nagayo was a little kid again and went through his childhood with his parents staying alive. Blank Period Nagayo still wore a mask and stuff but he was less depressed and back to his gentle caring self. Nagayo said he wanted to go back out into the world because it's so big and interesting to him. Before Nagayo leaves he confesses to Tenten and gives her a dagger that had "Tenten" in the blade. Nagayo and Tenten attended their friends' weddings and also had a wedding. Nagayo and Tenten are husband and wife and have a daughter named Kaede Setsuki. In Other Media 'Naruto The Last:'Nagayo is out traveling and encounters his girlfriend Tenten. He talks with Tenten and at the end when Naruto kisses Hinata infront of the moon, Nagayo removed his mask, and kissed Tenten as snow fell around them. 'Boruto Movie:'Nagayo was fighting Kinshiki Otsūtsuki in a forest and barely escaped alive as the area they were fighting in was completely destroyed. Nagayo then appears to help the crowd evacuate when the Chunin Exams are attacked. Nagayo then meets up with his wife Tenten and his daughter that was participating in the Chunin exams Kaede.